fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Dark Heart! Vant's Training In Tartarus!
Story After losing in the Grand Magic Games, Vant felt nothing but anger and disappointment in himself. He gets up from the guild and he used his water magic to get away from Dragon Gunfire as fast as he could. The ground cracked from the pressure of his magic as he used it as a way to transport to the place he learned how to control his power: Tartarus (Dragonmaster714). " Dammit! Dammit I'm weak! " Vant yelled. He keeps moving for a little while as his anger triggered his Dark Heart marks on his body. His water magic became darker and full of rage. His eyes turned black and red, his hair begin to turn a dark blue demonic style hair, he gained canine fangs and he gain sharp claws. He need more strength. More power as this was the only thing to drive him. Across the sea and moving at high speeds, Vant begins to think for his friends. Not far, Iriel was traveling back to Fiore with a new-recruit mage and felt the darkness energy coming from Vant's direction. He looked at the Captain of the boat and asked to meet him at the Harbor, while he goes and checks out the Darkness. He then used his magic and made a boat out of ice to propel it and go to the dark energy, concerned about what was happening. After a long time of riding the sea has passed, he had reached his location and he jumps off the water and lands on the ground with a small crater mark on it. He rises up and he begins to walk foward to the secret entrance to the dark training ground and he begins to crack his fingers that a dark growl came after it. " i will get that position...will get that position...just they wait..." Vant said as he let his anger and hatred surge out, shaking the water. Iriel's boat came up around 10 feet from Vant, "hey kid, you ok over there? Just calm down! Everything's going to be ok!" Iriel said as he got out of the boat and walked on the water "My names Iriel, from Nemean Lion, what's your name?" "...Vant Seas. How did you find me here? " Vant turns around, completely on guard and ready to attack on a moments fly. I felt your Dark Aura from 10 miles away dude! Even my partner felt it, so i came to check!" Iriel said taking his fighting stance "What position are you going for?" " The Strongest Water Mage in my guild and become one of the Wizard Saints! " he conjured a sword of dark water and he gets into his stance. "Wait aren't you that kid that lost at the Grand Magic Games? Plus the Wizard Saints are a joke, you dont want to be one of them jokers" Iriel said while grabbing his sword "and a piece of my heart is with Water Mages, cause im an Ice Make Mage myself." Iriel then charged swinging his sword at Vant's torso. Vant's eyes went black as his torso withstand the attack, but not before he fused the skill with Fighting Magic to increase the surface of his skin to be super hard. He archs his arm back, massive amounts of dark water formed around his right arm, and he fires a gigantic blast of tainted water towards him. Iriel takes the hit and skips through the water a few times and ends up on his knees. "Something tells me you have a Demon inside you, you have to control it!!" Iriel said as he put his fist and palm together and said Ice-Make Needles! and shot millions of needles at Vant, each exploding on contact Vant just stood there, taking the blows on his body. He looks at himself as he begins to walk as he created a shroud over his body with the combination of Fighting Magic and Dark Heart as he made a very powerful defense against enemy attacks. The water mage let's out a insane laugh while holding his stomach. " is that all you got? " Vant shouted madly. "heh, no it ain't. but your good with the water magic, but im not impressed, no longer you lost at the Grand Magic Games this year!:" iriel said laughing then charged at Vant using Ice Make: Ice hammer swinging at Vant's head. " Iron Shell and Dark Heart: Level 3." With those words spoken, his body was covered on dense magical aura around his body to clad in armor and his dark magic begins to turn his body pitch black, making his body now nearly indestructible. He takes the blow to his head and he walks foward, grabs him by thr throat, and he begins to choke him. He was gonna make him suffer. " and why you weren't in the games. You disrespected me and now you will suffer. " Vant was now sinking into darkness and his hesitation is disappearing. Now, he is out for blood. Not interested, you fuckin bastard" as he said those words, shadows started swirling his right arm a mark grew from his own guild mark. He then expanded the shadows around him in a powerful force, breaking away from Vant's grip and falling back from him. "look kid you want a real fight, impress me more! Gain control" iriel said with the shadows still swirling around him. " Enhance and Dark Heart: Level 3! Take this! Dark Water Fist! " Vant yells as he focuses tremendous and destructive dark power into his right arm, increasing the muscles and strength in his right arm to superhuman level, he made it even stronger by infusing Water Magic into his fist as he focuses all the power into his fist, which by the feel of it, could kill or destroy a area around them and cause a chain reaction in nature. He begins to swing his right fist of immense power as it was heading straight for Iriel and it is aimed at his arm. Iriel used the water below him and used Ice Make: Shotgun shooting multiple shards of ice at Vant, each exploding on contact and then covered his right arm in shadow, aiming a punch at Vant's face. Vant swings his dark arm into the ground, instantly crushing the ground next to Iriel as the impact along with the pressure pushes the ocean open due to the strike of the fist. Such power from such a strike could spell death if it hit a human being. Vant smiles as he saw what he could do with Fighting Magic and Dark Heart fused into one, immensely powerful destructive force. The thought gave him chills. Iriel took some damage from the impact and said " Vant!! you cant let the Dark Heart control you!!! You otta control it, like controling your inner demon!!" with those words a purplish aura covered Iriel allowing him to grow 2 aura arms , and an aura sword. He then sends one of his arms through the waves in a punch towards Vant Vant roars loudly and demonicly as he takes the hit to his face. He grabs his arm, begins to charge up immense amount of power into his magic. The water mage laughed loudly and heblooks into his eyes, filled with nothing, but madness and power hungry tendencies. He never felt so alive and full of power. " with this power, i will complete my dreams! I...I will no longer be weak...i will bring honor to the guild!!...i...i..." Vant said as he was confessing his deepest fear. "if you want to bring honor to your guild, THEN TAME YOUR POWER!!!" Iriel said standing in front of him, "do you want to be consumed by darkness? if so, then i'll put an end to you right now" with those words a spear of shadows formed in Iriel's hand then took a regular stance "choose your fate, become overcome by darkness or beat it, your choice" " Stop! " Travis was rushed foward on the water as he was using his Lava Magic as a way to reach Vant Seas in a hurry and he jumps off of it and he shielded his partner from the newcomer. He looks at Iriel. " stop! Dont hurt him! " Travis asked as he begins to form lava spikes. Vant was shocked that Travis found him. How in the world could the lava mage find him? And protecting no less. "Sorry kid, this guy's too far gone, he's given up" Iriel said as he charged against his new opponent with his Shadow Devil's Spear, driving it into the shield, avoiding the spikes and jumping back. Iriel then smirks and disappears saying "you think your shield can really stop me?" and appears behind Travis holding Vant from behind with 3 blades pointed at his heart, stomach, and head and a 4th ready to cut Vant's throat, pulling him down into the shadows. Travis then shed tears as he runs towards Vant a brief Supernatural speed, touched Vant in his head, and he pushed the Devil slayer back as Travis's eyes went blue and white, activating the power that can neutralize Dark Heart's power: Light Heart. White markings appeared on the lava mage's body, blue streaks on his face, hands, feet, back and chest appeared. As soon as Travis touched Vant, Vant was completely still and so was the water mages. Then a huge black and white shield appeared, pushing the Shadow Devil Slayer back. " Stay back. This is my teammates from Dragon Gunfire . No one kills my partner. I will save him. " as he was speaking, Vant's dark marking on his body was disappearing. "So instead of learning to control the demon inside, your just gonna supress it? What kind of training is that?" Iriel said as he came out of Devil Slayer mode, and his shadow aura disappeared, but was still ready to fight. " Vant is still...with us...but...i have to seal it's power until Vant is ready to control the power. Right now, he can't do it. My training helps me save lives. That's what my training is." Vant calms down and he falls on the ground, passed out. So why dont we let him use his power full on, and help him tame it? I wont let him get too out of control, since i am a Devil Slayer?" Iriel said as he sheathed his sword and started walking to the other 2 wizards. " because right now, he will go berserk now if he tries. He needs to heal first before he can try this thing again. So, now that i am here, with my new power, i can finally be of use to my teammates." Travis Flint said. "come on, i'll help you get him to the mainland" Iriel said as he picked vant up by one arm, "the fight was just about to get interesting too. So Travis how did he become a demon??" " the energy and feeling was demonic, but he is no demon. He is now a mage that take the dark aspect of his being/heart and turn it into magical and physical power. He awakened it through special training. It is like a form of empowerment. I felt it's power rising in him and it was multiplying fast. He said he master the power, but he didn't noticed that it was spreading within him. When i activated my Light Heart power, it was able to supress its dark power and brought Vant back. The after-effects will take its toll on his body soon. As for interesting, if i didn't step in, he would truly been lost and you would die. He fused dark heart into his fighting magic and then it drastically powers up his water magic. That is what i call a triple disaster. Vant's inner fears and constantly felt ashamed for losing the Grand Magic Games was what awakened it. But your trash talk made it worse. " Travis said as he holds right arm that was bleeding badly as he grunts in pain. "as im sure you've heard Devil Slayer's lose control of themselves if they use the power too much, well ive been there and ive overcome it. My friend trash talked me worse than i did Vant, and it worked. So i honestly thought i was helping room. Speaking of helping, are you ok? My partner on the island can help heal that with a plant of his." Iriel said as he noticed his arm bleeding. " Island? " Travis said. It's an Island i bought a while back actually, me and my guild mates come here to train." Iriel said as they got closer to the island. " as long as you don't hurt Vant. " Travis said to him. This island is better than the one he was headed too. It has a seal on it, means nothing bad can get out, and all the good stays in. In other words if Vant looses it, he ain't going nowhere except this island" Iriel said as his guild mark glowed, releasing the seal as they walked through, resealing behind him. "The island is full exotic creatures, most are on the verge of extinction, but it's my home" Iriel said as they reached land. Travis looks at all of the creature and he was on his guard. If one even attacks him, he will fry it to ashes. He looks at Vant and walks close to him as he look at the newcomer. Easy there, Travis. none of the animals are gonna attack you, promise. Vant's gone to the infirmary, your welcome to train out here with anyone you want." iriel said as he made his way over to here Master Rio was standing to inform him of what's going on. Travis nods slowly and he stands up and looks around as he was holding his bleeding arm. He gasped and fell on the floor on his knees. He didn't realized that using Light Heart would put a toll on his body. He will have to train to master this new power. Raul Albadi appeared right beside travis and said "be still this wont hurt a bit" and a magic circle appeared under travis, therefore all of his wounds disappearing and Travis becoming fully healed. Iriel smiled and said "go, train. One of the caretakers is out there feeding the animals right now im sure he's itching for a fight" and then disappeared himself He stands up and he rubs his head in confusion and looks around. " who the hell was that? " Travis said. That was Raul!" came a loud dominating voice out of the cabin. "And i'm Rio, caretaker of this island" said the big husky man with the dominating voice. "Raiga is up in the woods training somewhere, he's also about to feed some of the animals" Iriel, was inside cooking dinner for everyone while Raul was tending to Vant's wounds. " i...i see." Travis said as he was concerned about Vant. The people seem nice, but he wondered why he couldn't fully trust them? Raul came out to where travis was standing and said "Vant's wounds are healed but he hasn't woken up yet, probably be awake by morning. Is there a problem travis?" Raul walked past him, to the water. "This island is sacred to Iriel Travis, I'd hate for someone to betray his trust and tell other's where this island is." " not that i would tell anyone of this place. But why not. And what is this place? It makes me feel unease. I can't explain why." Travis said as he looks at the new mage. Rio walked up behind both mages and said with a loud distinct voice "Because this island is alive. It's an underwater mountain creature, like a tortoise of sorts. Like Iriel said before, this island is full of exotic creatures. Now just be weary, dont go to that volcano (points to largest volcano on island) it'll be for your benefit" Rio said looking at both mages " okay. " Travis said as he was looking around his surrounding. The volcano Rio was pointing at exploded and a man appeared 10 feet from Travis and said "although why Iriel would let a weakling like you on our island beats me." " hey back off! I don't need your lip! I chose to come here to save my friend from further harm! So leave me alone! " Travis's magic was flaring up immensely and he walks away to check on Vant. The new mage made a circle of fire around Travis and himself, preventing him from going back to the cabin. "no need to go catch on your friend, he's alive and waking up, i wanna see what your power is honestly." Said Fernando as he got in a fighting stance Travis looks back at Fernando with a angry look on his face as his body was covered in white and yellow markings on his body as his eyes glowed yellow. He turns around and was emitting incredible pressure of power around them. " get out of my way." Travis said to him.